Troy Bolton
by surfergirl3537
Summary: Most fics for HSM are modern. Well this one goes back to the 12th century...a HSM Robin Hood fic. More info inside. Losely based on BBC's Robin Hood and Maid Marian by Elsa Watson. Previously known as Maid Gabriella AU


Ok people we know how this works, I give you disclaimer which no one reads then the super long boring summary that makes no sense what so ever.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…not HSM or Robin Hood BBC or even the legend of the famous outlaw**

**Summary (with a lil history…which is probably wrong): 1192 A.D. the third crusade and a time of poverty for England as Prince John took over the thrown for his brother who was off in the holy land fighting on the Crusades. With little hope for the common people one hero would arise who robbed the rich to aid the poor in the greatest time of need.**

**In this unusual fanfic the infamous "Robin Hood" is none other than Troy Bolton who steals the heart of the "lady Marian" Gabriella Montez. Being a noble Gabriella is not expected to interact with an outlaw. Throw in fate and everything changes, the two must fight for their right to love as well as battle the tyranny in hopes that Richard will return to England and remove his brother from the thrown.**

**Trailer**

**A noble lady**

Shows Gabriella in court

**An outlaw**

Shows Troy with a sword pointed at a man's throat

**She had everything**

Mountains of clothes, jewels and riches shown

**He had nothing but the love of his followers**

Troy is huddled in a small cave while it is pouring

"_Troy we will die for you_"

"_I know Chad, I know_"

**On her way to court she met him**

"_Whoa there!_" a man called out "_You do know that there is a price to pass through my forest?"_

Glaring the young woman snapped, "_Who do you think you are? You common thief!"_

"_I'm none other than Troy Bolton, milady_"

**Both lives where changed**

"_Troy Bolton ey? Is this how you treat a lady? By stopping her carriage and robbing her?" _ the brunette screeched.

"_Yes milady, although your beauty is so erotic…I might have to let you pass without me lightening your purse. But in exchange I need to know your name"_

"_Gabriella Montez of Knighton hall" _

**A life changing letter**

Tears streamed down Gabriella's face as a letter as a letter laid discarded by her feet.

**Will this thieve still her heart as well?**

"_My lady, do not weep,"_

"_Why not? My father was killed and I am to be wed to the sheriff's right hand man!"_

"_Runaway with me, we'll be safe. My men will make sure nothing happens to you"_

"_I-I-I don't know Troy"_

"_Say Yes"_

**Love or friendship**?

"_Troy! She's tearing us apart_!"

"_No, Gabi isn't. I feel whole for once!"_

"_She's a noble! There's probably an army ready to attack us!"_

"_Chad you don't know her!"_

"_I don't need to know her! She's a noble so therefore I don't trust her"_

"_If you do not like the fact that I'm in love with Gabriella than perhaps you should leave"_

**Like all his robberies he leaves someone broken**

"_Gabi, I have to go away again_"

"_Please don't Troy, I can't stand wondering if your caught or killed! Stay with everyone please not again"_

"_I'll be home in a week"_

**Is there no happily ever after?**

Dear Taylor…Troy

I need a break. I don't know where I will be going; do not try to track me down.

-Gabriella

Troy, I love you

**Or does love find a way? **

"Troy…"

"_Gabriella?"_

A lady, an outlaw: A story about

**Love**

Troy and Gabriella kissing

**Loss**

Troy crying with a letter in his hand

Gabriella clutching a necklace with tears in her eyes

**Hope**

"I wont let anything happen to you"

"_Just don't leave me again, I thought I lost you. I thank god every night that you came back"_

" _I'll never leave again_ _I love you and it was stupid of me to leave" _

**Fear**

"_Outlaw Troy Bolton is to be hung be the neck until dead"_

_NO!!!_

**Coming when I get off my lazy ass long enough to write it**

**HSM characters vs. the legend of Robin Hood**

**Gabriella Montez- Lady Marian**

**Troy Bolton- Robin Hood**

**Chad Danforth-Little John**

**Taylor McKessie- Kate**

**Sharpay Evans-Elizabeth**

**Ryan Evans-Much**

**Zeke Baylor- Allan-A-Dale**

**Jason Cross- Will Scarlet**

**Kelsi Nelson- Djaq (BBC lol go JONAS! Omg it sarts Saturday!!! Yay!!) **


End file.
